· D R E A M I N G ·
by Iliana-Roghias
Summary: No llego... Se me hace tarde" pensaba Sora. Riku sólo podía seguirle de cerca, por si llegaba tarde, que al menos, no se quedara solo en el momento más importante de su vida.


Disclairmer: Todos los personajes aparecidos en éste capítulo pertenece a Square-Enix/Disney. Este escrito es por puro ocio con motivo de divertir (única y exclusivamente) y entretener. Cualquiér parecido con la realidad (!?) es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Capítulo 0 – La Sala 813**

_-No llego, Riku, no llego... –gemía yo subiendo los escalones de tres en tres. _

_-¡Calla y corre! –gritaba, empujándome desde detrás. Una enfermera se nos atravesó y ahogó un grito de sobresalto._

_-¡Jesús, qué prisas! –dijo con la mano en el pecho._

_-¡La sala 813! –exclamé en el rellano falto de aire. La cogí de los hombros y la zarandeé presa del pánico, ella me miró con los ojos fuera de las órbitas- ¡¿Dónde demonios está la maldita sala?!_

_-S-señor... Por favor..._

_Alguien me cogió del cuello de la chaqueta y me retiró de la enfermera. No tenía control sobre mi cuerpo, y agradecí que Riku entendiera que sin un poco de daño, no podría sacar a mi cerebro del estado de "stand by". Le miré, yo tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Riku, aún falto de aire y con la frente perlada en sudor de subir como alma que llevara el diablo persiguiéndome, intentó mantener la compostura y sonrió a la enfermera, que a pesar de estar entrada en los cuarenta, se sonrojó._

_-Disculpe, señora, se me olvidó ponerle la correa antes de salir –dijo, mirándome. En realidad me importaba bien poco-. Estamos buscando la sala 813, es urgente._

_-P-pero esa sala... –dijo la enfermera. ¡Por Dios Bendito¿No era capaz de formar una frase completa en un momento tan sumamente urgente como este¡Valiente personal que defiende este maldito hospital de pago!- Está dos pisos abajo... Están ustedes en la décima planta del hospital._

_¿Décima planta¡DÉCIMA PLANTA¡De los mismos nervios nos habíamos pasado dos plantas! Me zafé de Riku y huí escaleras abajo. Debió seguirme porque dudaba que por muy rápido que fuesen mis pies, tenía mis dudas sobre que el sonido de mis pasos hiciese un repique similar al de los caballos. Tan mal no caminaba._

_Llegué a la dichosa planta octava. Dos carteles que señalaban dos pasillos. De la 801 hasta la 820 a la izquierda, 821 a la 840, a la derecha. Me quedé parado mirando los carteles, no veía la 813 por ninguna parte en el cartel y me quedé bloqueado a punto de derretirme en mis propias lágrimas. A Dios gracias que es Riku quien en momentos de crisis piensa por los dos. Me cogió del brazo, y me llevó por el callejón de la derecha. Sentí un escalofrío, los gritos de Kairi eran reconocibles desde la recepción. _

_Un tío bajito y vestido de verde de arriba abajo (mascarilla incluida) salió de una puerta bajo el letrero de 813. ¡Estaba atendiendo a Kairi!_

_-¡Oiga! –grité, y corrí hacia él. Me miró fugazmente, se quitó la mascarilla y se detuvo, parecía que iba con prisas._

_-¿Qué quiere? –"¡Qué antipático!" pensé._

_-¿Cómo está? Está usted atendiendo a Kairi¿no¿Cómo está ella¿Va todo bien¡¿POR QUÉ RAZÓN NO DEJA DE GRITAR?! –antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, había vuelto a zarandear a ese enfermero._

_-¡Sora, cálmate! –Riku volvió a retirarme de él. El enfermero miraba asustado alternativamente a Riku y a mí. _

_-Kairi está bien, es normal que grite. ¡Ha dilatado doce centímetros¿Quiénes son ustedes?_

_Iba a responder, pero Riku lo hizo por mí._

_-Él es Sora, yo soy Riku. El padre y el padrino respectivamente –dijo, con toda la naturalidad, como si los doce centímetros no se hubieran dibujado en su mente con la misma claridad que se habían dibujado en la mía. Estaría traumatizado de por vida._

_-¡Quiero entrar a verla! –grité._

_Hubo un silencio después del grito. Y justo después un llanto de una voz tan aguda, tan angelical... Era el llanto de un bebé. _

_-El parto ha terminado, señor. Tendrá que esperar a que despejen la sala para poder ver a su bebé y a su mujer._

_Miré al suelo. Había llegado tarde. Anduve de espaldas con vagancia y me dejé caer en uno de los conjuntos de sillas que hay junto a las paredes. Me llevé la mano a los ojos intentando que no se notara mucho los lagrimones que se me caían. Hubo otro silencio._

_Había llegado tarde al alumbramiento, Kairi no me lo perdonaría, y aunque así fuera, dudo mucho que yo me perdonara a mí mismo haberme perdido el nacimiento de mi hijo. Debí de poner cara de idiota supremo, la justa como para que Riku se obligara a intervenir._

_-¿Ha ido todo bien?_

_-Perfectamente. Le darán los datos del bebé cuando termine el jaleo –sentí la mano del doctor en mi espalda-. Enhorabuena, hombre. Tanto el bebé como su mujer están en perfectas condiciones._

_Miré al doctor y quise darle las gracias, pero la voz no me salía, así que me limité a mover los labios._

_Esperé, el doctor se fue, y Riku se sentó a mi lado. Le miré y pensé que si no cambiaba la imagen, iba a asustar a mi hijo, o a su ahijado. Se me escapó una sonrisa, sólo de imaginarme la cara del bebé frente a la expresión de póquer de mi mejor amigo. Parecía más formalito ahora que para dar las clases se había cortado el pelo y por gajes del oficio, vestía con camisa y pantalones de pinzas. Llevaba año y medio en la universidad cubriendo una vacante que ninguno de sus competidores –todos mayores de cuarenta años- esperaban que se la dieran. Riku puede con ellos y con más, hizo sus deberes y salió de la facultad con una media de 10.00 en todas las asignaturas más las optativas, un alumno aventajado cuyos profesores calificaron de "mente brillante que hacíamos años todo el cuerpo docente deseaba encontrar". Encontrar trabajo entre gente que te considera un genio es relativamente fácil, sin embargo, cabe destacar que Don Perfecto tenía una vida sentimental que era una auténtica ruina. _

_-¿Quién de vosotros es el padre? –preguntó una voz aguda que nos hizo mirar a los dos. Una mujer castaña de unos treinta años nos miraba desde arriba. Yo levanté la mano sin dejar de mirarla y ella me sonrió- Puede pasar a ver a su mujer, está ahí –señaló la puerta 813-. Creo que le está esperando –dijo con ternura._

_Me incorporé y atravesé la puerta, y entonces la vi. Tenía puesta la bata blanca y celeste, la habitación estaba atenuada y había un fuerte olor a desinfectante, pero me dio igual, ella estaba allí, y una manta color pastel envolvía a mi hijo. Avancé un paso, luego otro, y la vi llorar mientras sonreía._

_Quise disculparme, lamentarme por no haber estado, pero las palabras morían una a una en mi garganta. Kairi estaba hecha unos zorros; empercudida en sudor, tenía el pelo recogido de mala manera, y mechones pelirrojos se pegaban a su cara sudorosa, pero yo no podía verla y evitar pensar que en la misma cama estuviesen reunidas las dos únicas partes de mi vida, sin saber dónde me había dejado los otros veinticinco años anteriores al embarazo de Kairi. _

_Avancé hacia ella y me senté en el borde de la cama, mientras ella alternaba la mirada con mucho pesar entre su hijo y yo. Sólo pude acercar la cabeza, besarla y susurrarle que la quería con todo mi corazón, asustado de ver con qué cara me miraría el bebé._

_-Sora –sonreía ella-, Sora. Eres papá._

_Esas dos últimas palabras me hicieron reaccionar y miré el bulto que tenía entre las manos. Por primera vez en todo el rato, me di cuenta de que la manta que la cubría, era de color rosa. Era una niña, no un niño._

_El bebé tenía los brazos encogidos y parecía que pretendía quitarse algo de la cara, porque hacía extraños movimientos con las manos. La cabeza era poco más grande que una pelota de billar y estaba rematada con una mata de pelo castaño que rodeaba la pequeña carita rosada y arrugada. _

_-Cógela, Sora –dijo Kairi. La miré, entonces me di cuenta que ella también había dejado fluir algunas lágrimas. Kairi se incorporó con dificultad y me tendió a la niña, que se agitó levemente y gimió con los ojos cerrados. _

_Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. La cogí con todo el cuidado del mundo, esperando que pesara más. La mecí un poco, con tanto cuidado que creía que se rompería si la seguía mirando._

_-Hola, pequeña –susurré, mi voz no daba a más-. Mi pequeña. _

_Entonces sucedió algo increíble. El bebé abrió los ojos, como si reconociera que la estaba llamando, y me miró. Sé que los bebés no pueden ver, pero ella abrió los ojos, y parecía que me miró. Casi podría jurarlo. La sonrisa se borró de mi cara cuando lo comprendí. Sonreí y lloré. La abracé, besé su frente. _

_-Te quiero, mi pequeña._


End file.
